Glen Wesley
Glen Wesley= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search '''Glen Edwin Wesley''' (born October 2, 1968) is a retired [[Canadian]] [[Ice hockey|ice hockey]] [[Defenceman|defenceman]] who played 13 seasons for the [[Hartford Whalers]]/[[Carolina Hurricanes]] of the [[National Hockey League]]. He began his career with the [[Boston Bruins]], and briefly played for the [[Toronto Maple Leafs]]. He is currently the Hurricanes' director of development for defensemen. [[[Glen Wesley|edit]]] Playing career Wesley was drafted 3rd overall by the Boston Bruins in the [[1987 NHL Entry Draft]] from the Portland Winter Hawks, appearing in 202 regular season games over 3+ seasons, scoring 49 goals and 175 assists for 224 points. Wesley began his NHL career with the Boston Bruins, whom he played for from 1987 to 1994. He earned a berth on the 1988 All-Rookie team. He reached the Stanley Cup Finals twice with the Bruins, in [[1988 Stanley Cup Finals|1988]] and [[1990 Stanley Cup Finals|1990]], though the Bruins lost both series. Prior to the start of the [[1994-95 NHL Season|1994-95 season]], Wesley was traded to the Hartford Whalers for their first-round draft picks in 1995, 1996, and 1997. With the picks, the Bruins drafted [[Kyle McLaren]] (1995), [[Johnathan Aitken]] (1996) and [[Sergei Samsonov]] (1997). Wesley moved with the Whalers to Carolina in 1997 and quickly became a leader. In [[2001-02 NHL season|2002]], he reached the [[2002 Stanley Cup Finals|Stanley Cup Finals]] for a third time. In March 2003, nearing the trade deadline, he was traded from Carolina to Toronto, joining the Maple Leafs for the rest of the 2002–2003 season in an effort for both teams to make the [[Stanley Cup]] playoffs. He re-signed with the Hurricanes at the end of the season. Wesley won his first Stanley Cup on June 19, 2006 with the Carolina Hurricanes, defeating the [[Edmonton Oilers]], his childhood favorite team. When he won this, he ended one of the longest streaks for active players who had not yet won a Stanley Cup. Wesley played two more seasons with the Hurricanes before retiring, leaving the Hurricanes as the only player to have played in each of the Hurricanes' first 10 seasons since the team relocated to North Carolina. On June 5, 2008 Wesley announced his retirement at after his 20th NHL season, and his 10th with the Carolina Hurricanes. He remains in the Hurricanes organization as Director of Defensemen Development. The Hurricanes retired Wesley's No. 2 jersey February 17, 2009, while hosting the Boston Bruins at the RBC Center in Raleigh, NC. Wesley, a resident of the [[United States]] since he was in his early 20s, is now an American citizen. He took the Stanley Cup to [[Camp Lejeune]], to the beach, and to his churches for his day with the Cup. He visited with family and topped it off with a giant sundae from the Cup. [[[Glen Wesley|edit]]] Personal life Wesley and his wife, Barb, have 3 children, Amanda, Josh and Matthew. His older brother [[Blake Wesley|Blake]] is also a retired NHL defenseman.[1] Wesley lived in [[Danvers, Massachusetts]] in the early 1990s while a member of the Bruins and [[Avon, Connecticut]] from 1994 until 1997 when the Whalers relocated to North Carolina. The Wesley family now resides in [[Cary, North Carolina]]. [[[Glen Wesley|edit]]] Awards and achievements *Named [[Western Hockey League]] Western Conference Defenceman of the Year 1985–86 and 1986–87 *Named to the [[NHL All-Rookie Team]] in [[1987–88 NHL season|1988]]. *Played in [[NHL All-Star Game]] ([[1988–89 NHL season|1989]]) *Member of [[Stanley Cup]] champion [[Carolina Hurricanes]] in [[2005–06 NHL season|2006]]. *Had his number 2 retired by the Carolina Hurricanes on February 17, 2009.[2] [[[Glen Wesley|edit]]] Career statistics=